CIA: Certified Impraticable Allies
by PrivateDude
Summary: The success of their work can't be verified. They will do and use anything to achive their goal. But there is only one problem: it's their past that overtakes their lives more and more with each day. Art by: Cosmokyrin (Tumblr)
1. Chapter 1: First meeting

"Thank you everyone for coming." A tall auburn-haired man in military uniform said, smiling at the people who were seating in front of him.

"As if we had a choice." A blond guy in suit and tie snorted.

"I've heard that, Mister Bjorgman." The Uniform said looking at the blond guy.

"Really now, Hans. I need to write a dozen of reports. Can we finish this up quickly?" A platinum blonde woman in a white shirt with a tie, black boots, and black trousers on suspenders said. She stretched her back and looked at the man in front of her through her glasses. Her hair was gathered in long ponytail and was lying on her left shoulder.

"Don't worry, Miss Snowden, I'm not planning on keep you here for long." The man said with a charming smile. He then took a folder that was lying in front of him. Opening it, he began to walk slowly around the long oval table. "As far as all of you know, for the past three month there was a great loss of information from our servers." He looked through the folder. Everyone at the table was following him with their gaze. "According to Miss Snowden there wasn't any hacking attack." His voice was cold and hard as steel.

"There would be signs in the network if someone was trying to break through the defensive programs." The platinum blonde said, looking at the computer screen in front of her. "But there is nothing. I looked through everything ten times. It's all clear."

"What Miss Snowden is trying to say — and I'm sure that everyone here has already guessed — is that this all information leakage is due to one of_our agents_!" Hans returned to the place at the table he was standing at in the beginning of the meeting. In the next second he frowned and slammed the folder with all his might. "Only for the past two weeks fifty eight of our operations have been sabotaged!" He slammed his fist down. All the nearby things jumped at place. "That's not how we work!" He looked at people in front of him. It was clear that the man was not just angry. He was _furious_. "It's for the first time in the history of the CIA that we've failed so many operations in such a short period of time!"

Hans always was a short tempered one. For the first year of him leading the organization it was impossible to work with him. But then, just in few months, he'd proven himself as a good leader and everyone just got used to his sudden outbursts. Plus, Hans'd proven himself during serving in the army. So no one ever questioned his decisions.

"So," Hans took a deep breath, calming himself down. "The high command decided to hire a new agent. A spy, if to be exactly." He fixed his tie and leaned in to push a button on a comm. "Please, ask Miss Summerfield to come in."

In a matter of seconds the door swung open and a woman came in. She had long, straight, red hair, beautiful freckled face and amazing, astonishing ocean-green eyes. A long red dress was showing off her slim body in all the right places. There was a fur coat in her right hand. Knocking of her high heels was the only sound in the room for that moment. All eyes followed her every movement in which was only determination and self-confidence. The woman walked over to Hans and stopped by his side. The man smiled proudly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is Miss Anna Summerfield. High classed spy and scout. Was serving in the US army. Rank — Lieutenant." He put his hand on Anna's shoulder. "She is going to help our investigation. And I've though that it'll be more useful and productive if Miss Summerfield works with someone else. And also I'm putting two of you in charge of this investigation." Everyone in the room went silent. "So…" Hans made a dramatic pause and his smile grew wider. "Miss Summerfield, I would like you to meet Elsa Snowden. She's our IT specialist and detective. From now on she's your partner."

_Wait, what?!_

"Hans, you ca-" The platinum blonde — Elsa — stood up from her seat.

"Uh-la-la! So _she_is Elsa?" Anna smirked coyly, looking the woman up and down. "_Nice._" Elsa cleared her throat.

"As I was saying, Hans, you can't do this!" Elsa could have sworn that she felt the woman's stare on herself.

"Exactly the opposite, Snowden. I'm your boss, which means I _can_. Plus, it's been four years since you've worked with a partner."

"Because my last — and the best — partner became an independent agent!" Oh no, she wouldn't give up that easily.

"It's not a request, Snowden, it's an order." Hans looked her in the eyes, making his point with a strict and intense stare. "You're going to show her around. You'll introduce her to all our specialists. And _you_, Mister Bjorgman _and_Miss Summerfield are going to find out who's selling our information to the terrorists."

"B-but-"

"Enough, Miss Snowden. That's an order. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good." Hans looked at everyone who was in the room. "I hope that you all will keep an eye on this case. If you find something, report to Miss Snowden or Mister Bjorgman. That's it for the moment. You can return to your work."

Elsa watched people gather their notes, folders, and laptops, leaving the conference room. She turned her head towards Anna and glared. Who the Hell was that woman? She looked way too saucily for a spy. And that look that she gave her… Elsa shook her head, trying to get rid of that strange feeling she had. She looked up at Anna again. She was talking with Hans, but then she turned her head in Elsa's direction, like she felt her looking. With a smile the redhead sent a wink and a kiss to her. The blonde felt her face growing warmer.

"Come on, Kristoff," she slammed her laptop shut, "let's get back to work." She pulled the blond guy who was standing beside her along.

"Don't you want to wait for your new… _partner_?" He chuckled when Elsa shoved him in the shoulder.

"Shut up."

"Hey, come on, at least admit that she's one Hell of a hottie."

_Yeah… She totally is. Wait, what?_

"Stop saying nonsense." It's a shame that Kristoff saw that dreamy expression on Elsa's face. But it'd be better (for Kristoff) for her not to know that.

"I saw her sending you a kiss. I think she has her eyes for you, Els."

"One more word and I'll make you return me money for _all_those burgers and coffees." The man didn't say anything else. The blonde smiled to herself. She always knew how to shut Kristoff up. They walked out of the conferencing room and headed to their offices when a high but melodic voice called for them.

"Hey, Snowden, didn't you forget something?"

Elsa and Kristoff turned around at the voice. Anna was coming towards them. Her hips were swaying seductively from side to side. The fur coat that was in her hand was around her shoulders, giving her look one final touch. She smiled charmingly and stopped in front of Elsa who… looked down at her. Even in her high heels the redhead was few inches shorter than her.

"And _what_did I forget?" The blonde asked sounding and looking (at least she tried to) unimpressed.

"Me."


	2. Chapter 2: I can't work like this Prt 1

**Part 1. Olaf Mann**

Elsa looked at the door she was standing at for the past few minutes. "H. Schröder" a golden sign on a black tablet said. She couldn't bring herself to knock, she couldn't tell why. Elsa thought it over and over: what _she_ was going to say, what Hans _might_ say. She wanted to go back to her office and just lock herself in there for the rest of the day. But she couldn't. She needed to say it, to get it out of her chest.

_Knock-knock-knock!_

"Come in!" A muffled voice answered from the other side.

"Hans? Do you have a moment?" Elsa came in his office, closing the door behind herself.

"Ah, Elsa! Sure. Come, take a seat." He smiled at her, looking from his papers. "What can I do for you?" The blonde went closer, stopping right in front of him.

"I want you to remove me from the status of Anna Summerfield's partner." She said in her best emotionless voice but her heart was hammering wildly in her chest. She wondered if Hans could hear it.

"Why?"

_I knew he would ask it!_

"I can't work with her."

"Tell me why."

"I just can't!"

_Damn it, Hans! Can't you just do it without asking any questions?!_

"Elsa, that's not an answer! I need you to give specific reasons! Why. Can't. You. Work. With Anna?"

"She's… She's just… Just… Argh!"

* * *

**Two days earlier.**

Elsa entered the building in surprisingly a good mood. She had her black jacket in one hand, a cup of coffee from the Starbucks from around the corner in another, and a bag with the laptop over her left shoulder. She sipped a bit of her vanilla cappuccino and went to the elevator. She took a deep breath looking down at her watch. Ten twenty three. She took another sip. Elsa almost chocked and dropped her cup when a hand came in contact with her rear.

"Hey there, Snowden." The blonde turned around, her face red as tomato. She glared at the woman before her.

"What do you think you're doing, Summerfield?" She gritted through her teeth. Anna only smiled in response and looked at her innocently.

"What do you expect from me? Not my fault you have such a nice — and now I can also add _firm_ — ass." She winked and stepped into the elevator. Elsa was really busy dealing with her wild heart beat to notice its arrival. She really thought about taking the stairs at that moment. But still, something made her enter that damn cabin. She pushed a "L2" button till it shined red and then buttons "1", "3", "5", "8". The doors close and the cabin went down.

"When I came here yesterday the guy that showed me the way entered another code."

"We change it every day." Elsa said matter of factly. She leaned on the wall opposite from Anna and looked her over. The same long red dress, high heels but instead of fur coat she had a long dark red velvet coat. Elsa took another sip. Anna's hair was flowing around her shoulders.

"And what plans do we have for today?" _Could you_ please_ stop talking in _that_ voice_?

"We — and by we I mean you — are going to meet our head of science team, our weaponry specialist and you're going to get to know Kristoff better if we three are going to work together." Elsa looked down at her watch again. Ten twenty seven. It's going to be a long day…

* * *

Their first stop was by the lab. Elsa slid her pass through a panel that was by the door. Anna also saw her pushing some buttons, looking at a small screen. After looking at it for a few moments the turned the screen off and opened the door. They entered. Making a few steps Elsa grabbed Anna's shoulder before the woman stepped on a glass jar. The redhead looked down. There were a_ lot_ of jars on the floor.

"What the-"

"Olaf? Olaf, are you in here?!" Elsa called out. She showed Anna to stay at place with her hand, carefully stepping over things that were lying all around the floor. There were not only jars but also papers, folders, and other small stuff. "Olaf?!"

"Elsa!" A cheerful high man's voice came from somewhere ahead. In the next moment a tall skinny man ran out to them. He was somewhere in his forties with short dark brown curly hair, big brown eyes, thin lips, and aquiline nose. He was wearing big glasses, old blue jeans, shirt and tie, long white gown and… bear-like slippers. "Elsa, I'm so glad to- Whoah!" He slipped on a sheet of paper and crashed down on the floor.

"Oh God, Olaf, are you okay?" The blonde went over to him, helping the man up.

"Yeah-yeah-yeah! Don't worry." He smiled brightly at her. He tried to fix his tie but only made in worse. Elsa sighed and fixed it for him.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." He said in the speed that seemed impossibly fast for a human. But Anna really doubted that he was an ordinary human. "Oh, my! Who's this beauty?" He went over to Anna tripping on the stuff on the floor once in a while.

"Her name's Anna," Elsa followed him, making more careful steps, "and she is-"

"Your girlfriend? She's your girlfriend, right?" He smiled even wider, looking between the two of them.

"No!"

"Yes!"

The women said in unison, looking at each other. Anna looked smug and proud of herself while Elsa looked like she was ready to sink through the ground. Her eyes were wide and her face was red. She cleared her throat.

"Olaf, no, she's not my gi-"

"Don't listen to her." The redhead smiled charmingly at the man. "We're totally girlf-"

"_Summerfield!_" Elsa took a deep breath, calming herself down. She eased her tie and took of her glasses. "Anna, this is Olaf Mann, our head scientist and ex field surgeon. Olaf, this is Anna Summerfield the spy that was hired to investigate the case with the leak of information."

"A-a-ah! Very glad. Very glad." Olaf shook Anna's hand then looked back at Elsa. "So she's not y-"

"For God's sake, Olaf, no!" She put her hand over her eyes, trying to forget everything that happened for the past few minutes. "And, what happened here?" She looked around the place. "Have Sven broke in here again?"

"No! No. No. No." He smiled and went back deep in the lab. "Just some unsuccessful experiment." He lifted a tablet from the floor and looked through the notes. "Ah, yes. Yes. Yes." He went to a coffee machine that was there on one of the tables. "Those ten gram of silicon were excess." He muttered to himself pushing buttons on the coffee machine blindly.

"Don't worry, he's pretty harmless." Elsa said in half voice to Anna when she saw the woman looking suspiciously at the man.

"_Pretty_ harmless?" She whispered back to Elsa. "Snowden, this guy is scaring the Hell out of me."

_He's way too friendly. His appearance is a bit awkward and… childish. He smiles most of the time. Probably went through PTSD. His behavior is a defensive mechanism._

"Yeah, speaking about that," the blonde took a handkerchief out of her jacket pocket and wiped her glasses, "there is a panel near the door so_please_ check it every time before entering the lab," she put the glasses on, "we had some… accidents. Nothing lethal. But I bet that you don't want to itch for a week or so."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Just check the panel before entering the lab and you'll be fine. You have questions to Olaf?"

"Yes. Why the Hell he's wearing those slippers." The blonde chuckled.

"That's the question we never ask him." Elsa looked at the man, who at that moment was already drinking coffee from a mug with CIA's logo on it and looking through the same notes. "Better never ask him questions about his past."

"Why?" Anna looked up at her (though she had a few guesses why). She got even more confused when she saw the blonde looking at the crazy (she doubted that it was the right word to describe him) scientist with sad gaze.

"He went through a lot." Elsa breathed out. _Knew it_. "Olaf!" The man looked up at them immediately. "We have some more stops, so I guess we'll go. Do you need help here?"

"No-no-no! You can go! It was mice to meet you, Anna! If you'll need something or you up for a mug," he lifted his up, "you're always welcomed here!" The man waved his tablet at them.

"Thank you. And it was nice to meet you to, Mister Mann."

"Just Olaf, please!" He smiled his cheerful smile and turned back around, walking deep in the laboratory.

"Good luck!" Elsa called after him. The two went to the exit.

"So," Anna started when the door went close behind them, "about 'girlfriends' thing-"

"Just forget it and _never_ bring it up _ever_ again." The blonde gritted not even looking at the redhead but her cheeks noticeably grew redder.

_She's so cute when she blushes!_

"What's our next stop?"

"Weaponry."


	3. Chapter 3: I Can't Work Like This Prt 2

**Part 2. Marshall Mann**

"Snowden, wait!" Elsa stopped and looked over her shoulder. Anna finally managed to catch up with her.

_That's why I don't wear heels._

"What is it?"

"Before we go in there, you're going to tell me what to expect from the guy in there." She panted as she tried to keep up with the blonde's pace. Her heels weren't very helpful. Elsa was walking pretty fast, though Anna doubted it was intentional. The redhead finally caught her breath and brushed a strand of red locks behind her ear. Elsa sighed, annoyed.

"Relax, Summerfield. He's harmless."

"You told me the same thing about Olaf."

_Sigh._

"His name is Marshall Mann. He-"

"Wait a second! Mann? He and Olaf are… related?"

"Yeah, they are. Marshall is his son."

"Oh, God."

"Don't worry. He is not Olaf's own. He was adopted."

"Oh thank God. No, wait — that came out wrong." Elsa chuckled at the redhead's reaction and resumed walking.

"You'll soon love Olaf. Every newbie has this kind of reaction after meeting him for the first time."

"We'll see." Anna mumbled to herself, following the blonde.

They trotted down the hallway, passing other laboratories. Behind the thick glass, people in white gowns were working on one project or another, checking their notes, or running from table to table.

_They look like ants in those little ant farms for kids._ Anna smiled to herself. Somehow all that image of running people made her feel calm and relaxed. _Okay, maybe she's right. I'll like Olaf and I'll sure be visiting this place frequently._

They took a left twice and walked about twenty meters more before stopping in front of a metal double door, labeled with huge, yellow letters. "Weaponry". Elsa repeated her actions: slide her pass, enter a code, and confirm the password. The door slid open.

"Wow." Anna breathed out, looking around as they entered. There was a lot of weaponry of different kinds: pistols, machine guns, sniper rifles, shotguns. Technically, there was every piece of weapon that existed. Everything was organized, lying on its own place. Compared to Olaf's lab, the place was a standard of order and cleanliness. "Nice." Anna turned to Elsa. The blonde was frowning. She seemed to be in search of something — or rather, someone. Her icy blue eyes were darting from side to side. Anna frowned as well. "What is it?"

"Shh!" The blonde hushed. "Stay here." With those words she moved forward, carefully scanning her surroundings. It was quiet. Inside the enormous room, only the sound of Elsa's shoes stomping on the white tile echoed. In two steps, a hand grabbed her by the elbow, twisting it. The blonde didn't waste any time. She grabbed the hand back and kicked her attacker in the stomach. But her hit was blocked.

"Snowden!" Anna called for her.

"Stay out of this!" Anna had a good view of the blonde's opponent. He was a head taller than Elsa and three or four times bigger than the two women combined. His skin was darker in comparison to Elsa's. He had a strong jaw line, straight nose, thin lips (that were curved in a smirk), and round deep-set brown eyes. He had a crew cut with a short Iroquois. He was wearing a camouflaged T-Shirt, baggy brown cargo pants, and leather military boots.

Anna paid too much attention to the man's appearance that she almost missed when, with yet another try of hitting her opponent, Elsa ducked from the oncoming fist and rolled backwards. In a mere second she was on her feet again, and with a determined look on her face she dashed ahead. Her opponent didn't even try to strike. He blocked the blonde's hits with ease and simply pushed her around. The decisive moment came as they both rushed to each other. Elsa's hand was a few inches away from the collar of her opponent's T-Shirt, but the man grabbed her hand and his fist stopped an inch away from the blonde's nose.

"The victory is mine, Snowden." He grinned triumphantly, showing off perfect white teeth.

"Oh, is that so?" The man raised a thick dark eyebrow but then his eyes caught sight of Elsa's fist leveled to his solar plexus. One blow and the blonde would have all chances to claim victory. The man laughed with his deep baritone.

"Not bad, Els! Not bad! Draw?"

"Draw." They smiled at each other. But as the man's eye settled on Anna his expression hardened and his jaw clutched.

"Who is she?" Elsa turned around.

"Oh, yes, right. Come on." She approached the redhead, the large man following. "Marshall, this is Anna Summerfield. She's the spy hired by the high command."

"About that info problem?"

"Yes. Anna," she turned to the redhead, "This is Marshall Mann, our weaponry specialist, mechanic, and leader of one of the SFOD teams."

"Nice to meet you, Mister Mann." Anna outstretched her hand. She saw him look between her eyes and her hand. But after a moment or so, he shook her hand without any words.

_You don't show your true self to strangers, but with the people you know you're a big softie. And you don't look like you were through PTSD. What happened to you before? Wait. Elsa said he was adopted. Cruel parents maybe?_

"So," Marshall let go of her hand and turned back to Elsa, "What are you up to?"

"Nothing really. Just showing Anna around." The man shot another cold glance at Anna then went to one of the tables, sitting on it. "How have you been recently? Anything interesting?"

"No. But all SFOD teams are in permanent stand-to mode." He glanced to the side, thinking for a moment. "Els, y-"

"No, Marsh." Anna saw Elsa tense and her eyes darken. It piqued her curiosity. She felt the urge to ask about the situation when Elsa spoke again. "I don't know who it is… yet. But I'm determined to find out." Silence fell again. The redhead looked between the two. Something strange was going on. However, she recognized that look: greetings from the past.

"Okay." He breathed out and smiled up at the blonde. "Have you seen my dad yet?"

"Yes."

"How's he?"

"Another unsuccessful experiment. It's a mess there."

"Ugh!" Marshall groaned. Elsa laughed at his reaction. "I think I'll go there and help him." Marshall jumped off the table and headed to the exit. Elsa and Anna followed. "You know where to find me if you need anything." He told them after locking the weaponry. But Anna was more than sure the phrase was addressed only to the blonde.

"Sure, Marsh. See you around?"

"See ya." Without any more words (and without even glancing at Anna) he proceeded to where the two women came from. They stood there long after Marshall disappeared from their sight.

"Nice guy." Anna snorted.

"If you have a desire to know him better you will become good friends." Elsa took her glasses off, pulled a handkerchief out of her jacket pocket, and wiped the lenses.

"What happened to him in the past?" Anna asked. Elsa halted at once, her eyes locked onto her glasses. "Let me guess. 'Never ask him about it'?" Anna huffed at that. The blonde gave her a glance and placed her glasses back.

"We have quite a team here." Elsa smiled sadly. Without looking up to Anna, she started to walk. "Come on. We're done down here."

Anna looked at Elsa. Her pace was much slower than before. She had her hands in her trousers' pockets. Anna titled her head to the side, gazing at Elsa's walking figure.

_Snowden, Snowden. Everyone is hiding something from there past here… __What is_ your _secret?_

She smiled to herself.

"You lied, Snowden!" Anna called out.

"Pardon?" The blonde stopped and turned around.

"You told me that this guy is harmless." The redhead pointed at the weaponry door. "But after what I've seen, I don't think that he's as harmless as you think he is."

There was a short silence.

"Marshmallow."

"Huh?"

"His nickname is Marshmallow. Draw conclusions out of that."


	4. Chapter 4: I can't work like this Prt 3

**Part 3. Kristoff Bjorgman**

"Elsa, just because of her… a bit childish behavior, I'm _not_ going to look for a new partner for her."

"B-but Hans! It's impossible to work with her! She's unprofessional!"

"Snowden, I know it's difficult, but I hope that you _do_ understand the whole instability of the situation we're in!"

Elsa threw her head back and groaned loudly. She was hoping that Hans would understand her, that he would see that it was difficult for her. But no! Hans decided to be his most usual douchebag self and let _that woman_ turn her life into a living Hell.

"Do you, Elsa?"

"Hans, please, spare me the moralistic. Of course I do."

"Good." He smiled.

The blonde remained in the position with her head thrown back. The two just sat in silence. Hans knew it was unfair to her to ask what he wanted to. He had no evidence — or what was more important, no right — to suspect Elsa. But still, he needed to ask her that or he wouldn't be able to sleep.

"Elsa. I- I know how it sounds, but you know that I would never ask you this without having any evidences or just being unsure about you."

"Hans, please-"

But he continued, ignoring Elsa's plea. "And you know that I trust you with my life, but I need your answer. Elsa, do you have _anything_ to do with this?"

"Hans, you _do_ know that in other circumstances I would smash your face and tear out your sideburns for asking me this?" She said calmly, leaning in to him.

"That's not an answer, Snowden." There was a silent battle between them. Their gazes were locked and each tried to break another. In the corner of his eyes Hans saw the blonde clenched her fists, knuckles turning white.

_I know it's difficult for you and I'm sorry. But I need to know._

"You know how I feel about all this. I feel that there's something more in here. I feel it with my guts." She looked up at him, taking off the glasses. "And — just don't tell her — I think that Anna is right. There _is_ a rat among us. But, Hans, I hope that you _will_ believe that it's _not_ me."

The pause went for too long and the blonde began to worry. She watched her boss scratching his chin. She wondered why it was taking him so long to tell her that he believed. He knew it wasn't her. He knew. Right?

"I know, Elsa. I know that's not you. I believe you." He smiled reassuringly at her.

"I'm really glad to hear that." She put her glasses back on, clapped her hands together, and stood up. Her mood getting better and better. Hans could be a jerk, but at the same time he was a really good friend. Just like Kristoff (who also could be an ass). "Okay, I think I will go now. Thank you for a good talk. And _not_ thank you for _not_ helping me out of this."

Hans watched her went to the door. He grinned slyly.

"Snowden!" She turned to him. "May I give you a piece of advice?" She nodded, not sure where that all was going. "I'm sure that if you go down on her, and vice versa, it'll ease the tension between you two."

"Screw you, Sideburns!"

"Admit that it's a good advice!"

_Slam!_

* * *

"I don't understand what you want from me, hotshot." Kristoff looked up at Anna, petting his two-year-old German shepherd — Sven. He scratched his head, behind the ears, and then his neck. Sven was wiggling his tail in delight.

_How little you need to be happy._

"I just want you to answer my question." Anna said innocently, watching the man playing with his dog. She took a whistle that was lying by a pile of papers, looking closely at it. "_**Sven**_" was written there.

"Whether Elsa is a lesbian or not?" He looked up at her. Anna could clearly read the do-you-want-my-death look on his face. "Sorry, red, but I like living, so I _won't_ tell you anything 'bout Elsa's personal life. _Especially_ something like _this_!"

"I'll take that as a yes."

"I didn't say that."

"But you meant it."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes. You totally did."

"Look, Summerfield, think whatever you like, just don't get me involved. Els will slaughter me because of this."

There was silence for some time. Anna just watched as Sven had lied down on his back and Kristoff patting and scratching his belly. It wasn't a happy petting, he was deep in his thoughts and that was just an excuse not to talk to Anna.

_What has she done to you that you care so much about her? _

"Tell me about yourself." The redhead said suddenly, bringing the blond man back into the world. He stopped playing with his dog and leaned back into his chair, looking Anna in the eyes.

"What do you want to know, hotshot?"

"Just tell me whatever you're comfortable with me knowing." Kristoff thought for a moment, and then took a deep breath.

"Well, as far as you know my name is Kristoff Bjorgman. I'm twenty six. My homeland is Norway, though my mom is from France and dad spent his childhood in Germany. My parents are still there, they have a house in the countryside. I like burgers, black coffee, action films, horrors will do too. I also like all those trashy movies, they're hilarious. I'm working for the CIA for four years. I was originally hired as a dog trainer."

"Dog trainer?"

"Yup. My father is a dog trainer as well. So when I first came here I started to prepare dog for special operations, people and drug searching. Nothing fancy." He laughed heartily. "You should've seen me all those years ago." He lifted his arms up, flexing his muscles. "I wasn't always this sexy man I'm right now." He wiggled his eyebrows, grinning slyly. Anna laughed. Seeing him being so ridiculously proud of his present body-build was, somehow… prepossessing.

"I can't imagine that." She leaned in closer.

"I'm telling you, red! I was a damn bone sack! No meat at all! It was Els, who've made me start visiting the gym!" They laughed together. Like they were best buddies.

"Still, I'll believe this only when I see the proof."

"Sorry, forgot my childhood photos at home." He took the whistle from the desk and started twisting it between his fingers.

"Speaking about childhood," Anna started slowly. "Are you and Snowden childhood friends?"

"No. No. We've met on the end of my first year here." His expression felt and his eyes darkened. "We were put in a team three and a half years ago. We weren't at our best. I was that awkward, unsocial guy, who only knew how talk to dogs. While Elsa was that badass agent who knew how to make the job done. I was spending time away from any action, talking to dogs and people who were as much socially awkward as was I. While she was spending her time training in a gym, shooting range, and just studying."

"Studying?" Anna looked at him quizzically. "Studying what?"

"Different things, but mostly computers. If you haven't noticed yet, she's a damn geek." Kristoff said in a tone like Elsa being computer genius was a wide known fact. "So, we were put together in a team… It was — erm — my first action experience and… well, telling the truth," he sighed heavily, "The whole mission went to Hell."

"What case was it?" Anna asked carefully.

"I bet you've heard 'bout it. Shit, the whole world did." The redhead quirked her eyebrow, waiting for an explanation. "A serial killer called Minor. Heard 'bout him?"

"The guy who was terrorizing New York and Allentown?" Kristoff nodded. Anna remembered that case. She was at Japan at that time, though she couldn't remember what she was doing there. Probably nothing important.

"That psychopath was killing men who looked like a guy that was sleeping with his wife." Kristoff was swaying his chair right and left. "It… well, I was the reason why everything went wrong."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"Believe me, that's how it was. The high command decided that I need to gather experience. So, those idiots thought that sending an unprofessional boy, who only knew how to teach dogs different tricks, on a high rang mission, will be a good lesson." His voice rose on a few octaves and he clenched his teeth. He took a few deep breaths, calming down. "It took us three month to track him down. And when we finally cornered him… I screwed up. We found that bastard hiding at the docks. We had a fight. I let him corner me. That fucking dick was out of his mind."

"You know that you don't have to tell me anything, right?" Anna jumped of the desk and walked around it, now seating in front of Kristoff. She put her hand on his shoulder, making him look up. "Don't force yourself." But he only shook his head 'no'.

"I can finish if you want to know how it ended." He smiled, his expression calm, but his eyes weren't as bright as his smile. Anna looked at him for some moments not sure if she should ask him to continue. She nodded slowly, still not sure about it. "So, we've found him. We had a fight. He- he cornered me. When he threatened his damn pick at me, the only thing I did is close my eyes and pray that I would go to Heaven." Kristoff smirked bitterly. "But then- Hell, it's been almost four years since that day and I still can't believe in what happened." He leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes with his palms, taking another deep, shuddering breath. "Elsa appeared right in front of me, shielding me with her body. Oh, God, it was…"

Anna felt her body tremble with the information she'd just got. Her imagination was more than happy to help her with it. She could see the picture clearly. Heard all the sounds. Barbaric raw. Loud sobs. The sound of ripping clothes and flesh. Blood drops hitting stone floor. Loud, pained scream, echoing through the air.

"She had a God damn bulletproof vest on. It helped. Somehow. Not much, but helped. If you ask me I will tell you that she was — and I think that she still is — blessed by God. 'Cause not everyone can survive such an injury."

"God…"

"Yeah, I think He was the one who helped."

"And what happened with this man? What is his real name, by the way?"

"Was." Kristoff corrected. "Jeremy Smith. He — erm — he was sentenced to the electric chair." He scratched his chin, looking up at Anna. "Supreme Court decided that he was way too dangerous. He tried to kill a policeman who was guarding him through the process."

"What?! There wasn't such information in the papers."

"It was… cut out. The government decided it would be for the best. Okay!" He smiled, sat up straight, and clapped his hands together. "The outcome: we coughed the bastard. We both survived. Elsa saved my sorry ass and now I own her till the end of my life. And," Anna looked suspiciously at Kristoff's sly smile, "_If_ you, somehow, get the chance to undress Elsa… well, you'll one Hell of a scar." The redheads eyes went wide. "It's coming all the way up from her left side and down to her right hip."

_Fuck…_

"You saw it?"

"Yeah. Right after it healed. Elsa also made a joke 'bout it. It was something like some women liking badass scars, or something."

"Shit…" Anna looked somewhere aside, smiling admiringly to herself. "This woman really is something."

"That's right. You know what, hotshot?" He added after a short pause.

"Hmm?"

"Try not to push her. She, actually, likes you." _Wow! Just… Fuck yeah! I've got a chance!_ "Eventually, she'll warm up to you."

* * *

Elsa entered her apartment building. A good place. Neighbors were quiet, never making too much noise. At least after the curfew. Perfect.

"Good evening, Jim." She greeted a security man in the lobby.

"Hey, Els! How is it going?"

"Fine. Yourself?"

"The usual." He called after her, when the blonde went to the elevator. The door opened right in front of her.

"Oh! Good evening, Missis Brown." Elsa smiled warmly at the old woman that exited the cabin.

"Oh, Elsa, dear, evening." The woman smiled up at her. She was half of the blonde's height. "How have you been?"

"Good-good." Elsa smiled, letting the woman exit the elevator and entering herself, holding the door open. "You, Missis Brown?"

"Oh, I've been great."

"Evening walk?"

"Yes. By the way, Elsa, did you know that we have a newbie here?"

"Really?"

"Oh, yes. She moved in few hours ago. In that flat that's opposite to yours. Sweet girl. I think that she's around your age."

"Thank you for the information, Missis Brown. I'll say 'hi' to her."

"Don't miss your chance, dear." The woman winked at her and went to the security stand. Elsa rolled her eyes at her, but smiled, pushing the button to her floor. Leaning on the wall of the cabin she unbuttoned her. Jacket and eased her tie. It was one hell of a day. She was glad when Anna left somewhere after lunch. That woman was going to be the death of her.

The cabin went to a stop and Elsa exited, taking out the keys out of her trousers' pocket. She stopped in front of her door, choosing the right key from the bunch. She didn't hear the door behind her coming open, but the voice got her attention and she turned around.

"Good evening. You must be my neighbor. Elsa, am I correct?"


	5. Chapter 5: Caps Lock

"Snowden!"

The door went open, slamming loudly against the wall. Wincing at the noise, Elsa looked up from the computer screen, a cup with her favorite vanilla cappuccino stopped midway to her lips. She quirked an eyebrow at the sight.

Anna was staying in the doorway wearing black leather knee-high boots, blue skinny jeans, some white plane top, and black leather jacket. Her hair was gathered in a high ponytail.

_Ni-ice… Wait, what?_

She kicked the door close and went over to Elsa's desk. Leaning over, she grabbed the blonde by her tie, pulling it and making her victim stand up and follow the lead. Elsa couldn't do anything about that whole situation. Anna was doing something to her. Something she couldn't explain.

"D- Do you need something, Summerfield?" Elsa swallowed hard when she noticed Anna licking her lips and smiling at her.

"Oh, yes." _Now I really don't like the way she's looking at me._ "I have a proposition for you."

"W-hat is it?"

"Elsa Snowden," dramatic pause, "Will you marry me?"

"Summerfield, I really like your proposition, but you n- Wait…" The words proceeded into the blonde's brain only after half a minute. She blinked a few times, feeling her face growing warm. "What did you just say?!"

"Elsa," Anna took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, if I'm being to forward, but this is stronger than me." Elsa watched the redhead's eyes growing darker and her voice deeper. "I can't stop thinking about you. Your eyes, your face, your voice is all I dream about." She finished in a desperate whispered. "Elsa, please, don't torture us both. Let's get married. This month. This week. Today. Now!"

Elsa tried to pull back, but Anna's grip on her tie only tightened, making her struggle harder.

"Summerfield, you're saying th- the most stupid thing I've ever heard! We know each other for two days!" That's right girl, just be the voice of God damn reason!

"You can't do anything about it, Elsa. It's true love." She watched Anna licking her lips again, leaning in dangerously close. Elsa felt the redhead's breath on her lips. She smelled of meant and something else, though the blonde couldn't remember the smell. But she didn't care at that moment. "Let me show you."

What came up next caught the blonde off guard. Anna let go of her tie and pushed her in the shoulder, making Elsa fall back in her chair. The next moment she opened her eyes Anna was already in front of her, turning the chair to make the other woman face her. Smiling mischievously, the red head situated herself on Elsa's lap. Without further prelude, she put her fingers through Elsa's hair and kissed her.

The blonde took in a shudder breath, relaxing into her seat. Anna's lips were so full and warm, and they moved so smoothly against her dry chapped ones. Elsa hugged the redhead by her waist, bringing her closer. She knew that it was wrong. That she needed to stop it, simply because she wasn't the one who mixed work and relationship. But, God, did Anna's lips and fingers feel good, and damn was it long since she kissed someone.

Their lips moved in synch and both their bodies relaxed into each other. They hadn't noticed when the kiss changed from light and playful to deep and passionate. Teeth nibbling, tongues brushing. Their breath becoming short and fast, but parting for air was unacceptable. What they were doing, from the side, looked like a meeting of those couples who were in a long-distance relationship; dreaming to finally kiss and touch each other.

_Fuck, Snowden! What the Hell are you doing?! Stop her! You work together and you're breaking your number one rule! But her lips feel so good… and her touches. Damn it! Two days later and I've already fallen for her! What the actual fuck?!_

"Hey, Els!" The door went open and Kristoff came in, looking down at the cellphone in his hand. "Sideburns sum- Oh, dang it!" The two separated looking at the intruder. "Sorry, Els! I'm so damn sorry!" Kristoff turned around on his heels and rushed out, slamming the door behind him.

Elsa felt back in her chair, breathing heavily. That was so wrong. But it felt so good. Suddenly, a memory of her last year at school came. She remembered the T-Shirt that she wore almost every day. It was black with a white sign: "Do not lead me into a temptation. I can find it myself." Why did she remember that? She looked up at Anna.

The woman was breathing heavily as well, and Elsa could see a tiny hint of blush on her freckled cheeks. She felt her phone vibrating in her trousers' pocket. Taking it out and unlocking it she read a text from Kristoff.

"Els, I'm really frigging sorry! I just wanted to say that Hans wants to see us. Now. See you there. Sorry, again!"

Taking a deep breath, Elsa looked up at Anna, who was still occupying her lap. "Miss Summerfield, would you be so kind and free my lap?"

"Oh, now you're going to tell me you didn't like it, Snowflake?" The redhead quirked her eyebrow when she saw a look of pure terror on Elsa's face.

"How did you just call me?"

"What? You mean 'Snowflake'? I think it su- Whoa!" The blonde jerked up, grabbing Anna by shoulders. In a second they were on their feet, with Elsa hovering over the redhead. Her face was one of pure fury.

"Don't you dare call me like that ever again. You understand that?" Elsa gritted through her teeth. Anna nodded. The blonde grabbed her jacket from the back of the chair and stormed out of the cabinet.

_Oo-okay… What the fuck just happened?_

* * *

"You caught them doing what?!"

"I'm telling you, man! They were friggin kissing! Like, full on the lips! Plus, Summerfield was seating on Elsa's lap!"

"I'm impressed. It took her only two days to make Snowden fall for her."

"You bet."

"People didn't lie about her. She really is a professional seductress."

"Just please, don't tell Els that I told you this. Okay?"

"Fear not, my friend. This is only between us."

"Cool."

_Knock-knock-knock!_

"Come in!" The door went open.

"Hans. You wanted to see us?" Elsa asked, entering the office, followed by Anna.

"Yes." He looked down at the papers. "How does the kissi- erm... I meant… The investigation." He heard a muffled laugh, a nervous gulp and what sounded like a growl. "How does the investigation going?" He finally formulated his question.

"You know how," Elsa sighed, deciding that she didn't care anymore, "We don't have anything. Not a single clue."

"Why?"

"Why? You asking why?! Because everything we try to do is turned against us! Checking everyone on bugs turned out to be a waste of time. Checking every computer here was even more of a waste. We're doing it wrong."

"So then we need to think of something else!" Hans raised his voice on a few octaves, slamming his fist down on the desk along the way.

"I asked you to give me more freedom in my action!" Elsa matched Hans tone, glaring at the man. "But you drop me a hint to fuck off with it and work according to the protocol!"

"Hey." Anna whispered to Kristoff, who leaned in to her to hear her. "Are they always… like this?"

"Don't worry 'bout it, hotshot." He smirked, nudging her shoulder. "Sideburns is known for being bad-tempered. But no-one except Elsa is able to shout back at him."

"I see." Anna mumbled, looking back at the scene.

"Because I know your methods, Snowden!"

"My methods are fine!"

"Do I need to remind you about that time you knocked the suspect out after he called Jasmine 'sexy chick'?"

"He earned it!"

"That's not the point, Snowden!" Hans slammed his fist against the desk once again. "You're one of our best agents! You have to have a lot of alternatives!"

"Can't you understand that I don't have them right now!"

"Then think of one!"

Anna winced at the loud voices, but she couldn't help but smile at their behavior.

"The act like an old married couple." The redhead smiled to herself. Kristoff looked down at her, smirking as well.

"And I want y-"

"Shut up, Sideburns!" Elsa held her arm up, making Hans stop his tirade. The blonde looked somewhere at the side, expression thoughtful. Hans, himself, stood straight, fixing his jacket and smiling knowingly. In a moment Elsa looked up at him. "There is a way."

"Oo-oh!" Kristoff smiled, nudging Anna in the shoulder rapidly. "Watch this. Els is about to give a brilliant idea."

"Remember that guy I arrested a year or so ago? The one we suspected in selling top IT to terrorists? The one called 'Caps Lock'?"

Hans frowned. "Yes. Why?"

"Sideburns, think!" Elsa straightened up, eyes bright and shiny with determination. "He's the main source of all the information about latest IT developments, and this guy knows everything that's going on around IT black market!"

"C'mon, Els. It'd taken us almost five month to find him. If this guy finds out that agents of the CIA are looking for him, he'll hide that deep under the ground that we won't be able to dig him out." Kristoff crossed his arms over his chest. Anna just looked between the three of them, not really understanding where everything was heading.

"Then," the blonde smirked up at him, heading to the door. "We'll talk to the one, who always know where to find him."

Anna looked up at Kristoff. The man just shrugged and followed his partner.

* * *

"That's not fair, you know?" Kristoff muttered from the back seat of Elsa's white Volkswagen Jetta. The blonde looked at him in the rearview mirror.

"What exactly?" She asked, locking her eyes back on the road.

"You get all the hot girls."

"What do you mean by all?" Anna turned and looked at him.

"She had this new neighbor that lives next-door to her." He stretched at the back. "What's her name? Belle, right?"

"Yes. And really, Kristoff… all?"

"Your new neighbor," _I just know her name!_ "Anna," _That's a questionable statement…_ "And all those girls that look at you when we eat at our favorite café." _And that's just unfair._

She met Kristoff's gaze in the mirror. Elsa frowned. Suddenly he was jerked ahead when the blonde slammed her foot on the breaks at the red light.

"Kris," she turned around. The man pressed himself into the back of the seat, a look of pure horror on his face. "One more word about this, and that deal in the strip club will be nothing comparing to what I'll do to you."

"Whoa-whoa!" Anna's face lit up with a really childish smile. "I totally need to know about this shit!"

"Ask him," the blonde pointed at Kristoff, "If you are interested." She locked her attention back to the road.

The rest of the way they all were silent. Elsa drove the car, relaxing back into her seat. Anna couldn't help but admire the view. The blonde looked really calm while driving. The redhead compared her to herself. She liked the speed, the pump of adrenaline in her veins, the wild bit of her heart. It was all about the rush, about getting to the finish first. But at that moment it wasn't about the rush.

Her eyes roamed over Elsa's profile. She lingered her gaze on the blonde's lips. She remembered the feel of those lips.

_Fuck! That's not good. Get your shit together, Summerfield. Be a professional!_

"We're here." Elsa announced, parking her car by a police station. Anna looked out of the window.

"A police station?" She watched Elsa and Kristoff exiting the car, following after them shortly.

"Yes." The trio went to the front doors.

"Why the police station?"

"Because we're going to talk to Caps' curator."

* * *

_**Knock-knock-knock!**_

"Come in!"

"Detective Hua?" A young Asian woman looked up from the papers. She smiled when she saw her guests, fixing her long dark brown hair in a long ponytail.

"Elsa! Damn, girl, long time no seeing!" She walked over to the blonde, shoving her outfit. Simple white silk shirt, light blue jeans, and black shoes. Her police badge was shoving out from under her shirt.

"I'm happy to see you too, Mulan." Elsa smiled, hugging the woman back. "Do you remember Kristoff?"

"You bet! Come here, big guy!"

"How have you been recently?" The man smiled, hugging the brunette back.

"Fine, I think. Just having a lot of work this days." Mulan looked over Kristoff's shoulder, noticing Anna.

"Yes, right. Mulan, this is Anna Summerfield." The two shook their hands.

"A new one?"

"Kind of."

"I see. It's nice to meet you, Anna."

"Same here, Detective." "Just Mulan. Now, Elsa, how's your personal life?"

"She has one?" Kristoff asked, getting a smack in the shoulder. Elsa followed Mulan to her desk, seating on a chair that was in front of it.

"Mine as peaceful as it was before. And while we're speaking about it, how have things between you and Aurora been?" The brunette's face fell, eyes became sad and lost their optimistic brightness. "Just don't tell me—"

"Philip asked Aurora to marry him."

"Oh God."

"She told him that she needed time to think. And then she came to me and asked for my advice and—" Mulan interrupted herself with a deep tired breath.

"Okay, you can stop here. I understand."

"Thanks. So, what's the actual reason of your visit?"

"Yeah… Well, you see, we need to talk to Caps."

"Oh God… What has he done this time?"

"Nothing-nothing! We just need to talk. Just talk, that's it." Mulan looked up at Elsa. Her gaze long and hard.

"Let me guess, you're not going to tell me the reason." The blonde only smiled in response.

"I'm sorry, but it's classified."

"Classified." Mulan finished in unison with her. "Okay-okay. Just, please, don't get him or yourselves killed."

* * *

"Well, this place is… nice."

They were in a middle of an alley, somewhere in the old part of the city. The houses around them looked they were abandoned for God knows how long. But that was just a vision. People lived there, not having much of choice. Elsa looked sadly at the windows that were covered with planks of wood.

"I saw places much worse than this."

"Yeah." Anna stepped by Elsa's side, looking around too. "Much worse. You can't even imagine how some people live."

"Hotshot, I _know_ how some of them live. I know it _way_ too good for my own liking." Anna looked questioningly at him and already opened her mouth to ask about it, but Elsa was already ahead of her.

"Okay, our plan is: Kristoff, you'll stay here and watched the entrance. Me and Summerfield are going to go and see Caps. You ready?"

"You bet! I was born ready!" Anna made first step, but Elsa's hand landed on her shoulder, stopping her.

"Hold your horses, Summerfield. There is a Glock and a holster in the glove compartment."

"And?..."

"And? Go grab it! We need to be ready!" Anna opened her jacket, shoving a holster with a 'Smith & Wesson Model 625'.

"My little buddy. He's never let me down." With a wink the red head went past Elsa and into the shop which was owned by Caps. Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose, inhaling tiredly. Looking up at Kristoff she said:

"Watch over the entrance. If something happens-"

"Don't worry." The man smiled at her, shoving the woman in the direction of the door. "Just go in there already."

* * *

The two women entered the place. It was… bad, to say the least. Small room, felt with dust and lots of computers (or with their parts, if to be exactly). Anna looked around, stopping in front of a shelf with lots of motherboards, looking over them. Elsa went over to her, leaning in closer, to whisper in the redhead's ear.

"Go call for the owner. We need to talk to him and we don't have much of a time." Anna nodded and walked over to the counter, hitting the bell that was standing there.

"Coming-coming!" A moment later a man walked out from the back room of his shop. Tall, pale-skinned, fair-haired, without any muscle definition. Face long, smooth. The man was somewhere in his thirties. He looked up at Anna.

"Oo-oh! Hello there, sweet thing." He leaned over the counter, smiling charmingly at Anna. "How can I help you?"

"Are you the one called Caps Lock?"

"I am. So, what can I do for such a Goddess?" The man asked Anna, winking at her and not noticing another person in his shop. It coughed him off guard when Elsa slammed one palm on the counter between him and Anna, and grabbing Caps by the collar of his T-shirt.

"Hey there, Caps."

"Oh fuck! He-hey! Agent Snowden! Nice to see ya! Haven't noticed ya there. Ho- how have ya been recently?"

"Spare me the pleasantries, Caps." Elsa pushed Anna slowly aside and dragged the man closer. "We. Need. To talk. And you know the rules. Hands on the counter."

"Okay-okay! Easy there, agent." Caps smiled nervously, putting his hands on the table slowly. "What do ya wanna know?"

"Tell me, what's going on among the IT black market right now?"

"N-nothing!" Elsa glared at him, gripping his collar tightly. "I swear, agent, there's nothing!"

"You want me to arrest you again?"

"Agent, I _**swear**_, there's nothing! Everything is quiet as a graveyard!" Caps struggled, raising his voice in panic.

"Relax, Caps. Don't make it difficult for both of us." Elsa looked over her shoulder to see what Anna was doing. The redhead was just walking around the small shop, looking at everything that was on the shelves. "Okay then. Is there anything that I can be interested in?"

"Heh-heh. Agent, I told ya everything I knew! There's nothing, I swear!" Elsa frowned. Something was odd. She remembered the first time she met Caps. And even then he wasn't this nervous. She looked over her shoulder at Anna again. The redhead looked at her, as concerned as she was.

"Relax, Caps. I know that there's something going on. Just tell me what."

"Agent- Elsa, please-"

"Tommy. Just talk to me." Elsa released him, showing that she came with peace. Anna went over to them. "Tommy, just tell me what's going on, and if I can help." The man only closed his eyes and shook his head 'no'.

"Elsa, please, just lea-"

_**Bang! Bang-bang! Bang!**_

"What the-"

"Fuck, Elsa!" The trio heard the door upstairs went open and then there were hurried footsteps. "Elsa!" Kristoff rush in. gun in his right hand and mobile in the other.

"Kristoff? What the hell is going on?!" She took her own gun from under her jacket.

"I don't have a fucking clue!" He put his phone to his ear. "Some assholes came out of nowhere and started sho- Hello?" He answered in the phone. "Marsh!? Marsh! We need a SWAT team here! Some dicks are sho-"

_**BOOM!**_

Everyone in the shop ducked on their knees when a thundering sound of explosion ripped through the air. Elsa looked around, hoping that Caps hadn't run away. The man was hiding under the counter.

"Kris, Summerfield, you stay here and look after Caps!"

"El-"

"Just stay here!"

Elsa rushed up the stairs. Kicking the metal door open she was stopped by a wall of heat. Covering her face with her hands she tried to look at the cause of it.

And there it was. A burning piece of metal that only a few minutes ago was her favorite Volkswagen Jetta. She looked around. There wasn't any other car on the street. She noticed that people started to gather around the 'bonfire'. She took her phone and dial the number of the firefighters.

"Hello. Yes. Here's a burning car. Yes. No. No, it's already exploded. Yes. The corner of the tenth and Carman's. Of course. I'll be here. Elsa Snowden. Snow-den. Yes. Thank you."

A hand squeezed her shoulder, Elsa looked over her shoulder. Anna was standing there, smiling sympathetically. The blonde couldn't help, but smile in response. Elsa watched Anna taking out of her pocket a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

Smoking up, Anna felt a hand on her wrist. Elsa took one cigarette from her pack and leaning closer to her, smoked up from Anna's cigarette. Inhaling, Elsa hold her breath for a few seconds and then released a puff of smoke through her nose.

"You didn't look like a smoking type."

"No one is from the first sight."

"Point taken." Anna laughed and took another inhale.

"I used to smoke, actually. Gave up." They heard footsteps.

"I'm so sorry, Els." Kristoff said, stopping by her left side.

"Don't worry about it. Are you okay? Not hurt?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Good." She took another inhale and looked at Tom, who stayed behind Kristoff.

"Tommy?" The man looked up at her. "You okay?"

"Elsa… I- I'll tell you everything I know, but I have some conditions."

"I'm listening."

"You'll put me and my wife in a Witness Security Program and I'll tell you everything I know." Elsa glansed at Kristoff, who only gave her a questioned look.


End file.
